Lu Su/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Lu Su. Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Leave it to me!" *"This should do it." *"Now's my chance!" *"This is all I've got!" *"My path is clear." *"I have no doubts." *"Might and wisdom together!" *"(Chuckle) I'm about to finish up." *"Time for payback." *"Nice try!" *"Proper strategy is the quickest way to victory!" *"This just brings us that much closer to our goal!" *"Things have taken a turn for the worst... I must think of something quickly." *"All's well that end's well." *"Things just don't seem to go according to plan." *"I should have known... I can't believe I fell for this." *"Hahaha! You call this an ambush?!" *"I cannot go on any further." *"There is still so much I hoped to accomplish..." *"This area is now under our control!" *"I want everyone to put everything they have into this attack!" *"I promise to celebrate with a feast if we successfully defend this position." *"Now there's somebody who's really causing us trouble. I shall deal with this myself." *"It would be shameful to fall behind. Everyone, after me!" *"Our target has been determined! Everyone, follow my lead!" *"Such a fine performance! We can all learn a thing or two from you." *"I am fortunate to have you come to my aid." *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Very nicely done. Keep up the good work." *"You've come to assist me? Very good. I shall not forget this deed." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, my lord!" *"You are a classic example of what a warrior should be my lord." *"I am in luck to have you here, my lord. It is always a pleasure to watch you in battle." *"Lu Meng, you make Wu proud. You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Lu Meng, your skills in combat were a thing of beauty." *"I am so glad to see you, Lu Meng. Thank you for coming." *"You have the honor to face me in battle! Prepare yourself!" *"Hahaha! You're a funny one! What do you think you can do all alone?" *"The outcome of this battle will be determined later. We shall meet again." *"I still have unfinished business..." *"There's no need to play mind games when on the battlefield... Zhuge Liang, prepare yourself!" *"What are you thinking by coming out here alone, Zhuge Liang? Perhaps you're not as smart as I thought." *"My dislike for you has grown even more after this." *"You are the most cunning man I ever met..." Ambition Mode *"There's only one path for us to take... The one to victory!" *"You can leave the defense of this place to me!" *"I will do what I must to protect you." *"I'll protect you so you can focus on the battle." *"Your condition is not so good. Please use this to recover." *"Hey, you'd better be more careful. Here, this will help you recover." *"Could you please spare a few moments?" *"Sorry to bother you, but do you think you can help me?" *"I cannot thank you enough for your assistance." *"You saved me. I shall never forget this." *"I simply cannot allow you to pass through... Not without a fight!" *"Let's see how they fare against this!" *"I shall engage you with no restraint. Step forward!" *"Whom shall I engage in combat?" *"During times like these, it's the one who remains calm that wins!" *"I will do anything to establish our new kingdom." *"You are as strong as I had anticipated. Please, allow me to accompany you." *"You are very strong indeed. I wish to work together with you." *"It is a great honor to face you like this, my lord!" *"Lu Meng, there's no need to be modest. Show me what you're capable of!" *"You were a formidable opponent, Zhou Yu. It was an honor fighting you!" *"Lu Meng, you've proven that you are the great warrior everyone claims you to be." Warriors Orochi 4 *"I shall quell this chaos!" *"Haha! I'll do my best to meet your expectations!" *"Yeah! Let's you and I cut this battlefield up, Keiji!" *"If you aren't personally satisfied, you can't teach anything to others. Be it drinking, food, or knowledge. Some time alone can be vital in achieving that." *"I gathered people to share some drinks, and we engaged in lively debate. The following day, we all trained together, shaking off our hangovers and working up a sweat. The repetition of this process will provide vitality for tomorrow." Category:Quotes